1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lights for display and attention getting purposes and specifically to a light having the bicentennial colors of blue, white and red, which are mounted and appropriately connected electrically to turn on and off in a manner which will give a shower-like effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known type multiple light devices is that they do not have the desired attention and attraction gaining performance which is desired with such lights.
Another problem with lights having different colors is that they normally are all turned on simultaneously and merely display the different colors simultaneously, and/or they turn the colors on and off simultaneously or in a random pattern without creating any special effect.
Another problem with known devices are that they are not easily changeable or replaceable with new bulbs or elements when failures or defects occur in the existing ones.
Another problem is that unless someone turns the overall lighting device on or off at dusk and dawn, the lights will operate continuously which is expensive and unpatriotic in these days of electric conservation.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 602,966; 1,849,552; 2,323,172; 2,355,467; 2,364,854; 2,429,850; 2,907,868; 2,976,399.
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.